Rapporti sull'amicizia
Dopo gli eventi di L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte, Princess Celestia dà una nuova missione a Twilight Sparkle: studiare la "magia dell'amicizia" e di riportare le sue scoperte. Alla fine di ogni episodio, Twilight o una delle sue amiche scrive un rapporto sull'amicizia. Questo rapporto è spesso dettato da Twilight e scritto a mano da Spike, che poi lo manda a Celestia tramite il suo fuoco magico. Nelle occasioni in cui Princess Celestia è nei paraggi, Twilight fa il rapporto di persona. A partire da Lezione Numero Zero, Princess Celestia esenta Twilight dallo spedire un rapporto ogni settimana, e chiede anche alle sue cinque amiche di riportarle le loro scoperte a proposito dell'amicizia. Prima Stagione I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante Adorata Princess Celestia, ho imparato che una delle gioie dell'amicizia è condividere ciò che si possiede. Ma quando non si possiede abbastanza da condividere, avere più dei tuoi amici può far stare molto male. La Raccolta delle Mele Adorata Princess Celestia, Applejack è indubbiamente la migliore amica che si possa desiderare, sempre pronta ad aiutare tutti i pony. Il problema è che quando è lei ad avere bisogno di aiuto, fa fatica ad ammetterlo. Dunque l’amicizia non è solo sapersi donare agli amici, ma anche accettare ciò che gli amici hanno da offrire. Vostra fedele allieva, '' ''Twilight Sparkle. Il Grifone Sbruffone Adorata Princess Celestia, oggi ho imparato che è difficile accettare che un maleducato qualsiasi rubi le attenzioni di un pony a cui tieni molto, ma se non è possibile decidere chi può frequentare i tuoi amici, puoi sempre controllare il tuo atteggiamento, e non farti influenzare. E la differenza tra un vero e un falso amico prima o poi salta fuori. Vostra fedele allieva, '' ''Twilight Sparkle. Una Cialtrona in Città Adorata Princess Celestia, oggi ho imparato qualcosa di importante sull'amicizia. Avevo così paura di passare per presuntuosa che ho tenuto nascosta una parte di me, ma i miei amici mi hanno fatto capire che è giusto essere fieri del proprio talento, e ci sono momenti in cui bisogna esibirlo. Sopratutto per dare una mano ai propri cari. La Minaccia del Drago Adorata Princess Celestia, sono lieta di informarvi che il drago ha lasciato il nostro paese, e che è stata la mia buona amica Fluttershy a convincerlo. Questa avventura mi ha insegnato a non perdere mai la fiducia nei miei amici, sono una fonte preziosa di energia, e possono aiutarci a superare anche le paure peggiori. Vostra e sempre fedele allieva, '' ''Twilight Sparkle. Una Notte tra Amiche Adorata Princess Celestia, è difficile crede che due pony che hanno apparentemente così poco in comune possano andare d’accordo, ma ho scoperto che accendo le proprie diversità si può trovare il modo di volersi bene ed è una cosa meravigliosa. Chiacchiere e Pettegolezzi Adorata Princess Celestia, io e le mie amiche abbiamo imparato una lezione questa settimana: mai giudicare un libro dalla copertina. Prima di considerare strani gli altri per il loro aspetto esteriore dovremmo cercare di conoscerli. Agli amici veri non importa come tu appari, è quello che hai dentro che conta, e un buon amico, come un buon libro, dura per sempre. Vostra fedele allieva, '' ''Twilight Sparkle. La Visita di Princess Celestia *'Princess Celestia': Prima che riparta, vuoi gentilmente riferirmi di persona l’ultimo rapporto sulla magia dell’amicizia? *'Twilight Sparkle': Il rapporto? *'Princess Celestia': Non hai imparato niente sull’amicizia? *'Twilight Sparkle': Mh! Sì, qualcosa va detto! Ho imparato che a volte la soluzione ai problemi può avere una forma inaspettata e che è buona norma ascoltare le opinioni e i punti di vista degli amici anche quando sembrano del tutto irragionevoli. La Chiusura dell'Inverno Adorata Princess Celestia, la chiusura dell’inverno qui a Ponyville è stata un evento davvero speciale per me. Mi ha aiutato a capire che tutti abbiamo dei talenti nascosti, e che basta avere pazienza e perseveranza per scoprirli. E come sempre, grazie all’amicizia e alla collaborazione, niente riesce a fermare i pony. L'Importanza del Cutie Mark Adorata Princess Celestia, sono lieta di informarvi che una delle vostre suddite più giovani ha imparato una grande lezione sull’amicizia. A volte, quello che pensiamo possa farci perdere gli amici e farci sentire esclusi in realtà può essere ciò che da origine a un’amicizia solida, che ci fa capire quanto siamo speciali. L'Amicizia Prima di Tutto *'Applejack': Mi dispiace che abbiate visto uno spettacolo così poco sportivo. *'Princess Celestia': Sta' tranquilla, Applejack, capita di lasciarsi trascinare nell'entusiasmo della competizione. *'Twilight Sparkle': Ma quello che conta veramente è non dimenticare mai che l'amicizia conta più di una gara vinta. Il Profumo del Successo Adorata Princess Celestia, questa settimana la mia amica Rarity ha imparato che cercando di compiacere gli altri spesso si finisce per non soddisfare nessuno, soprattutto sé stessi. E io ho imparato questo: se un pony si offre di farti un favore confezionandoti un abito stupendo, non bisogna essere supercritici su un gesto tanto generoso. In altre parole, a caval donato non si guarda in bocca! L'Intuito di Pinkie Adorata Princess Celestia, sono lieta di informarvi che ho capito che a questo mondo ci sono cose meravigliose che non si possono spiegare, ma questo non significa che non siano vere. Vuol dire invece, che bisogna decidere di crederci, e a volte serve un'amica che ci indichi la strada. La vostra fedele allieva, '' ''Twilight Sparkle. L'Arcoboom Sonico *'Princess Celestia': Allora, Twilight Sparkle, questa esperienza ti ha insegnato qualcosa sull'amicizia? *'Twilight Sparkle': Ma certo, Principessa! E credo che anche Rarity abbia imparato qualcosa! *'Rarity': È proprio vero. Ho imparato quant'è importante restare con gli zoccoli per terra ed esserci sempre per gli amici! *'Princess Celestia': Molto bene. Complimenti, Rarity. L'Asso dello Sguardo *'Twilight Sparkle': Non mi sbagliavo sul tuo conto, sai bene come trattare con le ragazzine. *'Fluttershy': Adesso non esagerare. *'Twilight Sparkle': Hmm? Che vuoi dire? *'Fluttershy': Pensavo che la mia esperienza con i cuccioli fosse sufficiente, ma non sai quanto mi sbagliavo. Ho imparato che non bisogna mai fare il passo più lungo della zampa. Applausi a Scena Aperta *'Sweetie Belle': Ecco, forse ci siamo impegnate un po' troppo... *'Twilight Sparkle': Certo. E... *'Scootaloo': E invece di sforzarci di fare qualcosa per cui in realtà non siamo tagliate... *'Twilight Sparkle': Sì, bene! *'Apple Bloom': Dovremmo dedicarci di più al nostro vero talento. *'Twilight Sparkle': Che sarebbe...? *'Cutie Mark Crusaders': La commedia! Cani contro Pony *'Twilight Sparkle': Scriverò a Princess Celestia per raccontarle quello che mi hai insegnato. *'Rarity': Oh! Davvero? E che cosa ti ho insegnato? *'Twilight Sparkle': Se un pony si comporta in modo educato non significa che sia debole. Anzi, sfruttando le proprie capacità, può tenere in scacco chiunque cerchi di infastidirlo. Questione di Invidia Adorata Princess Celestia, i buoni amici devono saper mantenere un segreto, ma con ciò non bisogna mai temere di esprimere i propri sentimenti con sincerità. Con le Spalle al Muro Adorata Princess Celestia, l’amicizia è un sentimento potente e meraviglioso. Persino i più acerrimi nemici possono diventare amici, basta con intelligenza trovare un accordo. L’importante è condividere e perdonare. Sempre Meglio Chiedere *'Twilight Sparkle': Fluttershy ha fatto del suo meglio per prendersi cura di Philamena al vostro posto. *'Princess Celestia': Ed io apprezzo che tu volessi fare una buona azione, piccola, ma bastava che me lo chiedessi e ti avrei risparmiato tutta la fatica dicendoti che Philamena è una fenice. *'Fluttershy': È vero, non avrei dovuto fare di testa mia. In futuro chiederò prima di prendere una simile iniziativa. *'Twilight Sparkle': Volete che vi scriva una lettera sulla lezione? *'Princess Celestia': No, questo può bastare. Ho l'impressione che me ne ricorderò. La Storia dei Cutie Mark Adorata Princess Celestia, oggi ho imparato una cosa straordinaria. Tutti i pony in qualsiasi luogo hanno un legame speciale con i propri amici che a volte si crea ancor prima di conoscerli. Quando ti senti solo e sei in cerca di amici veri guarda verso il cielo, chissà... Forse tu e i tuoi futuri amici state guardando lo stesso arcobaleno. Tutto è Bene ciò che Finisce Bene Adorata Princess Celestia, chi vi scrive è Spike, pronto a raccontarvi un'avventura. Questa settimana ho imparato che l'invidia e le bugie non portano a niente in un rapporto di amicizia. Ho anche imparato che l'affetto si può condividere con più di un amico. Perciò d'ora in poi prometto che io, Spike, riuscirò... si addormenta prima di finire la frase La Festa di Compleanno Adorata Princess Celestia, vi scrivo mentre sono ad una festa meravigliosa. Oltre a divertirmi con tutte le mie amiche, ho avuto modo di imparare qualcosa di molto importante sull'amicizia. Non bisogna mai avere pensieri cattivi riguardo ai nostri amici, perché possiamo essere certi che per loro la cosa più importante è il nostro bene. La vostra fedele allieva, '' ''Twilight Sparkle. Una Serata Indimenticabile *'Twilight Sparkle': Scusate se mi permetto, ma la serata è stata... un disastro. *'Princess Celestia': Oh, Twilight, il Gran Galà Galoppante è sempre un disastro! *'Twilight Sparkle': Davvero? *'Princess Celestia': Per questo ero contenta di avervi come ospiti. Speravo che rallegraste un po' l'atmosfera, e anche se la serata ha preso una piega imprevista, converrai anche tu con me che in fondo non è andata così male per te e le tue amiche. *'Twilight Sparkle': Avete proprio ragione. Quando si sta in mezzo agli amici, anche i momenti peggiori diventano piacevoli. Seconda Stagione Il Ritorno dell'Armonia - Parte 2 *'Twilight Sparkle': Una lezione l'abbiamo imparata, Discord: anche se non è sempre così facile stare insieme, l'amicizia è qualcosa per cui vale la pena lottare. Lezione Numero Zero *'Applejack': Cara Princess Celestia, vi scriviamo perché oggi abbiamo imparato qualcosa sull'amicizia. *'Fluttershy': Abbiamo imparato che dobbiamo prendere i nostri amici sul serio. *'Rainbow Dash': Anche se non pensiamo che abbiano qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi. *'Rarity': Ma che non si deve mai trasformare un problema da niente... *'Pinkie Pie': ...in un disastroso pasticcio che coinvolga tutta città e che solo Princess Celestia possa sistemare. *'Applejack': Firmato, le vostre fedeli suddite. L'Eclissi di Luna Cara Princess Celestia, la prima volta che mi avete mandato a Ponyville, non sapevo nulla dell'amicizia. Stasera ho incontrato una pony che aveva il mio stesso problema - vostra sorella, Princess Luna! Grazie a lei ho imparato che la cosa migliore da fare con l'amicizia è donarla agli altri, e aiutarli a trovare se stessi. Sono anche felice perché tutta Ponyville ha capito che anche se qualcuno all'inizio può intimorirci o spaventarci, quando doniamo la nostra amicizia, possiamo scoprire un pony diverso da come lo immaginavamo. Anche se il mio costume da Starswirl il Barbuto non è piaciuto, questa Notte degli Incubi è stata la migliore che sia mai stata fatta! Sorelle *'Rarity': Molto bene, allora, cosa scriviamo alla Principessa? *'Sweetie Belle': Comincio io. Avere una sorella è la cosa più bellissimissima di tutto il mondo. Ma non è nemmeno la più facile. *'Rarity': Sono d'accordo. Essere sorelle è una cosa meravigliosa, ci vuole tanto lavoro di squadra. A volte bisogna raggiungere dei compromessi. Altre volte bisogna accettare di essere diverse. Ma bisogna soprattutto divertirsi insieme, anche se questo significa sporcarsi un po' gli zoccoli. Troppi Cutie Mark Cara Princess Celestia, attendere ciò che desideri con tutto il tuo cuore può essere difficile, quindi puoi prendere una scorciatoia. Ma la disonestà non ripaga mai, perché quello che ottieni non te lo sei davvero guadagnato. Bisogna essere onesti con se stessi e con gli altri. In fondo è questo ciò che il cuore desidera. Che Vinca il Cucciolo Migliore Mia cara Princess Celestia, ho sempre pensato che le caratteristiche più importanti da ricercare in un cucciolo di animale, fossero le sue abilità fisiche. Ora però mi sono resa conto di quanto fosse superficiale questa convinzione. Oggi ho imparato che la qualità fondamentale, in realtà, è una certa capacità di resistenza, unita all'intelligenza di saper aspettare il momento buono per avere la meglio. E questa testuggine ce l'ha. Una Misteriosa Rivale *'Twilight Sparkle': Quello che stiamo cercando di dire è che è bello essere bravi in qualcosa, ma è anche importante agire con grazia e umiltà. *'Rainbow Dash': Ohhh. Questo ha molto più senso. Sì. È giusto. E immagino che dovrei agire con grazia e umiltà anche quando gli altri fanno meglio di me. Dolce Come la Crema *'Rarity': Cara Princess Celestia, voglio raccontarvi l'importante lezione che ho imparato durante la mia visita. *'Princess Celestia': Perché non me lo dici a voce, già che sei qui? *'Rarity': Ho capito che ovunque la vita ci possa condurre, non dobbiamo dimenticare il luogo in cui siamo nati e l'affetto dei nostri amici, e che dobbiamo esserne sempre orgogliosi, in qualunque posto ci troviamo. Un Compleanno Fuori Misura Cara Princess Celestia, oggi ho imparato un'importante lezione sull'amicizia. Si potrebbe pensare che ricevere una montagna di regali sia molto piacevole, ma non è niente in confronto alla felicità che provi quando doni qualcosa ad un amico. Ho imparato che è meglio dare che ricevere, e che la gentilezza e la generosità sono le basi della vera amicizia. Perché è questa la cosa più preziosa al mondo... Beh, insomma, è quasi la più preziosa. I Bebè dei Signori Cake Cara Princess Celestia, ho sempre adorato giocare con i bebè e pensavo che fare la pony-sitter fosse una cosa molto semplice. Sbagliato! Badare ai neonati comporta molte più responsabilità di quanto si possa immaginare, e oggi ho imparato che a volte il nostro desiderio di responsabilità può essere più grande della capacità di farcene carico. L'Ultimo Raduno Cara Princess Celestia, è molto facile essere orgogliosi quando si arriva primi, un po' meno quando si rimane indietro. Ma è sbagliato nascondersi se non si raggiunge il risultato sperato. Bisogna affrontare i propri limiti, con l'aiuto dei propri amici e della propria famiglia. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Cara Princess Celestia, vorrei condividere con voi i miei pensieri. schiarisce la voce Non ho imparato niente! Ha! Ho sempre avuto ragione! Se prendi il tuo tempo e fai le cose per bene, sarà il tuo lavoro a parlare per te. Sicuramente le potrei dire di aver imparato che i miei amici saranno sempre qui per aiutarmi quando ne avrò bisogno, e che, qualunque cosa accada, posso contare su di loro, ma la verità è che sapevo già anche questo. Rainbow Dash e il Libro di Avventure *'Twilight Sparkle': Leggere è una cosa che tutti possono apprezzare, bisogna soltanto provarci. *'Rainbow Dash': Si, ora ho capito. Non devo giudicare una cosa senza averla provata. *'Twilight Sparkle': Questa è una grande lezione, la scriveremo nella lettera a Princess Celestia. La Pozione d'Amore *'Cheerilee': È bello il fatto che ci vogliate bene e desideriate vederci felici, ma- *'Apple Bloom': Lo ammettiamo, per quanto fossimo in buona fede, abbiamo sbagliato ad intrometterci così fra di voi. *'Scootaloo': Nessun pony può costringere due pony a stare insieme. *'Sweetie Belle': Ognuno deve trovarsi da solo il proprio pony speciale, abbiamo capito la lezione. Operazione Sorriso Cara Princess Celestia, esistono molti tipi di amici e molti modi di manifestare l'amicizia. Ad alcuni amici piace correre ridere e giocare insieme. Altri vogliono essere lasciati in pace, e va bene anche così. La cosa migliore dell'amicizia è essere capace di far sorridere i tuoi amici. Farsi Valere Cara Princess Celestia, a volte è difficile per un pony timido come me riuscire a farsi valere. La prima volta che ci ho provato non ero contenta del mio comportamento, ma ho capito che farsi rispettare non significa cambiare quello che siamo. Ora ho imparato a impormi quando è il caso, senza diventare offensiva o meschina. Era Ora *'Spike': Io non riesco a capire. Se la Twilight del futuro non voleva avvisarti di un cataclisma, allora che cosa voleva dirti? *'Twilight Sparkle': Questo non lo so, ma di una cosa sono certa: ho un aspetto veramente ridicolo. *'Spike': Sì, è vero! *'Twilight Sparkle': E tutto perché non riuscivo a non preoccuparmi per ciò che sarebbe accaduto in futuro. Beh, non lo farò mai più. D'ora in poi risolverò i problemi a mano a mano che si presentano, e smetterò di preoccuparmi per le piccole cose! La Ricerca del Drago Cara Princess Celestia, la Grande Migrazione dei Draghi mi ha spinto a chiedermi cosa significasse essere un drago, ma ora ho capito che chi sono è più importante di cosa sono. Sarò anche nato drago, ma Equestria e le mie amiche mi hanno insegnato a essere gentile, leale e onesto. Sono orgoglioso che Ponyville sia la mia casa e che le mie amiche siano la mia famiglia. Cari saluti, '' ''Spike. L'Uragano Fluttershy Cara Princess Celestia, a volte si pensa che ciò che si ha da offrire non possa fare la differenza, ma oggi ho imparato che tutti possono dare il loro contributo, ognuno per quello che riesce. Basta stare a testa alta, fare del proprio meglio e credere in se stessi, e poi tutto può accadere. Gossip a Ponyville *'Sweetie Belle': Ai cittadini di Ponyville. Per qualche tempo avete letto questa rubrica per seguire gli ultimi pettegolezzi più scottanti, ma questo sarà il nostro ultimo pezzo. Vogliamo chiedere scusa per il dolore e l'imbarazzo che abbiamo causato. *'Apple Bloom': In realtà siamo tre puledrine: Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom e Scootaloo. *'Scootaloo': La nostra rubrica è diventata molto popolare e questo ha contribuito a farci perdere il contatto con la realtà. Capivamo di fare una cosa scorretta, ma abbiamo continuato a scrivere perchè tutti volevano leggere quello che pubblicavamo. *'Sweetie Belle': Promettiamo di rispettare la privacy di ognuno di voi, e di non farvi mai più del male con i nostri pettegolezzi. *'Apple Bloom': Tutto quello che possiamo fare è chiedere il vostro perdono. Ci firmiamo per l'ultima volta, baci e abbracci, Gomme da Chiacchierare. Mmmistero sul Treno Cara Princess Celestia, oggi ho imparato che è sbagliato saltare subito alle conclusioni. Prima di dire che qualcuno ha commesso un gesto bisogna conoscere i fatti, altrimenti si rischia di dare a qualcuno la colpa per qualcosa che non ha mai commesso. In questo modo non feriremo gli altri ed eviteremo di fare una figuraccia. D'ora in poi starò sempre attenta a conoscere i fatti prima di giudicare. Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 2 *'Princess Celestia': Questa è una vittoria tanto loro quanto tua. Hai perseguito la verità oltre il dubbio, e le tue azioni hanno fatto sì che Princess Cadence tornasse libera fra noi. Credere sempre nel proprio istinto è una lezione da imparare. Terza Stagione The Crystal Empire - Parte 2 *'Princess Celestia': Twilight, da ciò che ho capito, Spike ha portato il Cuore di Cristallo a Princess Cadence perché tu non sapevi quanto tempo avresti impiegato a lasciare la torre. Hai preferito sacrificare il risultato del tuo test purché i pony dell'Impero di Cristallo potessero essere salvi. È meglio una studentessa che comprenda a pieno il significato del sacrificio piuttosto che una concentrata solo sui propri interessi personali. Troppe Pinkie Pie Cara Princess Celestia, divertirsi è bello, ma è ancora più bello avere buoni amici. E avere un tanti amici significa che ogni tanto bisogna saper scegliere con chi passare il proprio tempo. Ma non è difficile, perché i buoni amici ti offrono sempre un sacco di occasioni per divertirti. Quindi, anche se ti perdi qualcosa, non è perso per sempre. Cari saluti, '' ''Pinkie Pie One Bad Apple *'Apple Bloom': Vedi, Babs, stavamo cercando di punirti per esserti comportata da bulla... *'Scootaloo': Ma poi Applejack ci ha detto che sei stata presa in giro da dei bulli a Manehattan. *'Sweetie Belle': Così abbiamo capito che l'avevi fatto per non essere presa in giro anche a Ponyville. Ma, prima di capirlo ci siamo comportate noi da bulle. E... Oh! Perché la vita dev'essere sempre così ironica?! *'Apple Bloom': Quello che cerchiamo di dire è che... *'Cutie Mark Crusaders': Ci dispiace tanto. *'Babs Seed': soffia Spiace tanto anche a me. *'Applejack': sospira Sapete, tutto ciò poteva essere evitato foste venute subito a parlarne con me. *'Sweetie Belle': Era proprio quello che io continuavo a dire! Magic Duel *'Twilight Sparkle': La mia sola magia non era abbastanza forte per rendere inoffensivo il tuo amuleto, perciò dovevo usare una magia speciale - la magia dell'amicizia. Sleepless in Ponyville *'Princess Luna': Hmmm... È davvero il cavallo senza testa ciò che più ti fa paura? *'Scootaloo': Nn-hn. Ho paura che Rainbow Dash scopra che non sono coraggiosa come crede. *'Princess Luna': Tutti hanno delle paure, Scootaloo. Tutti devono affrontarle per conto proprio. Ma esse devono essere affrontate, o gli incubi continueranno. Wonderbolts Academy *'Rainbow Dash': Certo, però quella "tattica efficace" ha messo in pericolo le mie amiche! Io non voglio mancarle di rispetto, ma c'è una grande differenza fra lo spingersi più in là che si può ed essere dei pazzi pericolati. E se essere spericolati è quello che viene premiato qui, se è questo che deve essere una Wonderbolt, allora mi spiace ma non voglio farne parte. ... *'Spitfire': Rainbow Dash! Come osi uscire dal mio ufficio senza darmi modo di rispondere! Gli Wonderbolts stanno cercando i migliori aviatori di Equestria, ma hai ragione. Essere i migliori non significa mettere in pericolo i nostri amici. Non si tratta solo di spingersi oltre, ma anche di valutare i pericoli e all'occorrenza rinunciare. E tu hai dimostrato di possedere questa capacità. Apple Family Reunion Cara Princess Celestia, oggi ho imparato una grande lezione sulla famiglia, che, a pensarci bene, è il nostro primo vero gruppo di amici. Quando si sta con la gente che amiamo, non c'è bisogno di fare molto per rendere quel tempo memorabile. Anche l'attività più semplice può avere un grande significato! Perché alla fine la cosa più bella è ricordare con chi siamo stati e non cosa abbiamo fatto. Vostra umilissima, '' ''Applejack Spike at Your Service *'Applejack': So che quel "codice" è molto importante per te, ma se questo accadesse di nuovo, potremmo seguire il '' mio ''codice, ''dire "È normale aiutarsi tra amici" e chiudere la questione?'' Te lo prometto, Spike, non penserò che tu sia meno nobile.' Keep Calm and Flutter On *'Discord': Mi piaceva più com'era prima, ma ''immagino che quando si è amici non si possono avere sempre le cose come piacciono a noi,vero? ... *'Twilight Sparkle': Avevate ragione quando avevate pensato che Fluttershy avrebbe trovato il modo di correggere Discord. Trattandolo come un vero amico è riuscita a fargli capire che l'amicizia era importante anche per lui: e una volta provato questo sentimento non ha voluto più perderlo *'Fluttershy': Avanti, dillo, coraggio! *'Discord': brontola Va bene. D'accordo. L'amicizia è magica. Just for Sidekicks *'Spike': Cosa aspetti coniglio? Smaschera l'imbroglio. In fondo me lo merito. Ti ho sempre ignorato, ho cercato di mollarti a qualcun altro, non ti ho tolto questi stupidi cosi e neanche sistemato la coda come avrei dovuto. Non ho mai pensato a te neanche per un secondo, a nessuno di voi. Io volevo soltanto le gemme. Spero che mi perdonerete un giorno. Games Ponies Play *'Rainbow Dash': sospira Sapete, è bello aiutare gli altri ad ottenere quello che anche tu hai sempre desiderato, tanto quanto averlo ottenuto per sé stessi. Più o meno. ... *'Rainbow Dash': Huh, mi spiace tanto per il povero Spike. Si sarebbe divertito qui. *'Twilight Sparkle': Sono sicura che si sta divertendo anche a tenere d'occhio i nostri cuccioli. *'Applejack': Pensi che sia riuscito a farcela ? *'Twilight Sparkle': espira Se non si è fatto prendere dal panico sarà riuscito a farsi obbedire e mantenere l'ordine. Magical Mystery Cure *'Twilight Sparkle': Ecco, qualche tempo fa, la mia insegnante e mentore Princess Celestia mi ha mandato a vivere a Ponyville. Lo ha fatto perché studiassi l'amicizia, un sentimento di cui all'epoca non mi importava molto. Però adesso, in un giorno come questo, cenno alle altre venite pure avanti perchè io non sarei qui se non fosse per la grande amicizia che mi lega a tutte voi. Ognuna di voi mi ha insegnato qualcosa sull'amicizia, e per questo avrete sempre la mia gratitudine. E oggi, mi ritengo la pony più fortunata di Equestria. Grazie, amiche. Grazie a tutti voi che siete qui! en:Friendship lessons de:Berichte über Freundschaft sv:Vänskapsrapporter pl:Raporty przyjaźni Categoria:Pagine che includono file inesistenti